


always on the run

by jeonginluvr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dystopian, M/M, Maybe angst, Multi, most likely angst, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginluvr/pseuds/jeonginluvr
Summary: lots of children are born randomly throughout the worldthey have special abilitiesthe government doesn’t like; says they have too much powergovernment tries to executethe special people have to go into hidingum ok i’m not good at summarizing shit hehe





	always on the run

jeongin was scared. he woke up to shouting and yelling. he heard gunshots. he could feel panic rising in his chest. they had found him.

someone busted through his door. it was his oldest brother. “jeongin, you need to run.”

run? why would he run when his family was in just as much danger as he was? “no. i’m not leaving you all here to get taken away.”

“you’re the only one here who was born fatherless. you’re the one who has the powers. you’re in more danger than any of us. please run. for your own safety.”

jeongin could feel the tears running down his face before he even realised he was crying.

why did this have to happen to him? what did he do to deserve it?

“you need to go. go to the river. you’ll be able to get away faster when you’re on water. take this.” his brother handed him a bag. “it has food, water, blankets. anything you need. mom and i made it just incase of emergencies. now, please. hurry jeongin. we love you.” jeongin got up quickly and hugged his brother tightly. he felt as if he would never see him again.

he went to the window and opened it, glad that he didn’t have the upstairs bedroom as it would be harder to escape. he looked around to see a safe way to go.

jeongin could see green lights from the government cars. he could feel the tears starting to run down his face again. his family was in danger and it was all his fault.

 _just_ _go_ _jeongin_. _go_. he listened to the voice in his head and ran. ran as fast as he could. through the woods, over the rocks. no matter how much his arm was scratched up right now, he didn’t stop.

once he got to the river, he saw someone. jeongin’s heart beat started to pick up again. but as he got closer, he realised that it was just a boy from his neighborhood. hyunjin. they had never spoken to each other, let alone even met each other.

jeongin moved closer until he was next to the tall boy. “hyunjin?”

”oh you’re here.”

jeongin looked at him with a questioning look as if to ask _what_ _do_ _you_ _mean_ _i’m_ _here_?

hyunjin laughed but it seemed forced.

“my brother told me to wait for you by the river. our house got attacked too.”

jeongin’s eyes turned sad. his family too? “hey don’t feel bad for me. you’re house got attacked as well.” hyunjin looked behind jeongin into the forest as if he heard something. “jeongin, we need to go. they’re looking in other places.”

“okay, there’s a boat near here. i can make waves to push us farther out from shore but i can only go for so long. lets go.”

jeongin got up and started walking, hyunjin following. five minutes passed and they were at the boat. it was just an old fishing boat but it was stable. the two boys got in, putting their bags at one end. jeongin stood at the back and raised his arms out. hyunjin watched him. he could see waves start forming. it seemed as there were little stars in the water. as if it was another world with another galaxy. it was like jeongin was it’s god and they were listening to what he wanted them to do. hyunjin never saw anything so beautiful.

soon they couldn’t see any spec of land. jeongin was sleeping on the floor of the boat. hyunjin had laid a blanket over him and placed the young boys bag under his head.

hyunjin didn’t know where they were going but as long as they weren’t in danger anymore... he didn’t care.


End file.
